My Beloved Fiancé
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are figthing and missunderstanding eachother...but suddanly they're ending up panting in the sheets.. WARNING.. STRONG YAOI


**Y****uuriWolfram FanFic**

**My beloved Fiancé**

I, Yuuri the Maou of Shin Makoku woke up early in the morning.

"Aww, man I haven't slept that good in months!" I said and stretched my arms.

The morning was quite normal.

Waking up in a palace. In a big bed!

Me being the Maou, and a blond boy holding around me.

Wolfram had a nice grope around my hips and looked adorably calm where he was.

Wait…Wolfram?

"Why the hell are you holding around me?" I jumped out of my bed.

"Yuuri?...what's going on?" Wolfram rubbed his emerald green eyes.

"You harassed me in your sleep..eh" I stiffened when Wolfram went out of the bed.

Wolfram hadn't… he couldn't… been shopping with my mother!

He had a limpid nightdress, with silk bonds… and some tiny winy little panties.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I screamed so the people in the city could hear me!

"What this?.. your mother sent it with me when I was on earth! Isn't it fabulous?" Wolfram stretched and danced in a whirl so the dress puffed.

Why the hell couldn't he wear the usual granny-dress?

"Yuuri…your Night-shirt is open…" Wolfram pointed on my shirt. It was showing my stomach and chest.

"Your Majesty!" Günter smashed up the door.

"Günter von Christ.. why are you here?" Wolfram looked pissed on Günter.

"I heard his majesty scream.. so I came as fast as I could!" Günter let his eyes roll over the room.

"What are you wearing Lord von Bielefeld?" Günter looked surprised.

"You interrupted my conversation of love with Yuuri!" Wolfram took my hand and clanged to it.

Günter looked at me, my shirt was still unbuttoned.

His face slowly changed.

"Your Majesty…you couldn't…WAAH.. what a surprise.. but I knew this day would come! The day that you began to prepare for your wedding… but I'm still frustrated.. uh.. I'm so jealous of Lord von Bielefeld! WHAAAA! I wish it was me… but you should have waited for your wedding night!" Günter made a dramatic scene in the room entrance.

"It's not what it looks like!.." I turned around and looked at Wolfram.

"Of course it is what it looks like! We're engaged why shouldn't we have a close intimate relation ship?" Wolfram misunderstood the whole thing.

"Go get some normal clothes!" I commanded him.

"What is happening Your Majesty?" Conrad came in the door.

"We have to prepare a wedding! WHAAAAAA.. I'm so jealous!" Günter had a shock and attacked Conrad with a hysterical hug.

"Günter.. Please let me go!" Conrad asked Günter calmly.

Günter let go and disappeared out of the door.

Conrad looked at me with a smile.

"So you finally took your Fiancés hand and decided to marry him?" Conrad laughed.

"No!.. It's not like that… it's all Wolframs fault!" I said trying to explain.

"What to you mean by that WIMP?" Wolfram squeezed my hand.

"WOLFRAM!!!!" I yelled at him.

Conrad looked at Wolfram.

"What are you wearing Wolfram?" Conrad looked at him.

"Why don't you people knock?" Wolfram yelled.

"Aww..man..!" I was so embarrassed at that time… I wanted to be abducted.

"Wolfram…don't make the Majesty uncomfortable!" Conrad said and left.

Wolfram was quite annoying these days… he had been clanging into me for a whole week!

I looked at the clock… it was 4.07 Am! WHY THE HELL DID I WAKE UP SO EARLY?

"Agh… I'm going to sleep some more.. please don't disturb me Wolfram!" I said and laid down in my bed.

Wolfram sat down on the bed with self confidence.

"Are you going to bed, I'm going as well!" Wolfram said and laid down.

"CHANGE CLOTHES WOLFRAM!" I scolded at him for the 4th time.

"No way Yuuri…" he said and putted his arm around me.

"You will or I'll make you!" I scolded.

"Do it… Make me!" Wolfram sat up and looked at Yuuri with a seriously look.

I got up and looked in the closet to find one of my own pyjamas' that Wolfram could borrow.

"Here… try these on..!" I said to him.

"I said.. Make me!" Wolfram was so stubborn.

"Aww.. man, why do we always end up squirreling?" I was so annoyed at time that I just couldn't bare it.

"Because you're a wimp!" Wolfram said and crossed his arms.

"That's it.. OFF with the stupid dress.. you're a boy Wolfram!!! A BOY!" I grabbed Wolframs arm and dragged him out of the bed.

Wolfram looked surprised.

I started to take off Wolframs dress.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram blushed.

I took of his dress and turned to get the pants for the pyjamas.

"Agh.. why are you so stubborn?" I asked with a tired look.

I turned around…

"Yuuri.." Wolfram glomped over me.

"What the hell are you doing Wolfram?" I tried to get him off me but he wouldn't.

"Yuuri… I'm your Fiancé, you should think about my physical needs!" Wolfram looked me in my eyes, it was kind of creepy.

Two half naked boys on top of each other.

"Physical needs? Wha…what do you mean?" I asked him…but Wolfram had decided...he would get through with this, no matter what!

Wolframs face came closer and closer…it was just a few inches from clashing.

I was terrified…we are both boys… of curse Wolfram could been a tomboy girl…but, he's still a boy!

He was so close that I could feel his breath… Ah… Why does this always happen to me?

Of course he's a cute boy; he's really caring and sweet… and I really believe he's a good Fiancé! AW man did I really say that!

He putted his hand on my check and got even closer.

His soft pink lips kissed mine.

I felt weird... Extremely calm, could this be the intimate trust between two lovers?

No, I don't want to know… we're both boys! It's wrong!

"Yuuri… can you make me feel that you love me?" Wolfram let my lips go.

"What do you mean?" I was totally red.. Wolfram was the second person that had kissed me… of curse a motherly kiss doesn't count...So then he was my first!

He caressed my chest gently. It tickled.

"Stop that Wolfram!" I pushed him off.

"Yuuri.. You say you don't love me…?" Wolframs eyes got all wobbly and he had tears in his eyes.

"Ah.. I didn't say so… Wolfram.. Don't cry!" I got up and reached him my hand.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram took my hand and I helped him up.

"Now get dressed and then we'll go to sleep.

Wolfram putted on the pyjamas and followed me! This was the first time I didn't reject him to sleep in my bed.

We laid down and I turned my back to him.

I didn't see his face but I knew he didn't like it!

But the fight was still not over! Wolfram laid his hands around me.

I didn't know what to do… should I reject him or should I just let him.

The limit came when he pressed his body into mine.

I slowly rolled over…but for no use.. I fell on the floor!

"Ouch…Wolfram.. don't get so close to me!" I got up and looked at Wolfram.

He was already sleeping.

"Ah..Wolfram.." I said and walked to the other side of the bed.

I fell asleep at an instant!

I woke up.. my mom was cuddling my black hair..

I had my head on her lap… I felt so calm.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at her… It wasn't here at all.. it was Wolfram!

"Wolfram.." I started. "Why are you cuddling my hair?" I asked.

"Isn't that obvious, you're my Fiancé!" He said and smiled.

He hadn't been that nice in ages.

He looked tired, I though it was cute.

He kissed me with his soft lips again.

I didn't really care.. he is my fiancé!

"Your Majesty!" Suddenly Günter came in.

His face got all red when he saw me and Wolfram.

We were still kissing.

"Ahem… Your Majesty, Wolfram.. It's time for breakfast!" Günter said and left.

"No.. he didn't see that!" I shouted out when I jumped out of my bed.

"I wish he didn't see that either... but he did!" Wolfram was totally red when he got up.

We got dressed and walked out in the hall. Wolfram reached for my hand.

I moved my hand away.

Wolfram stopped me and took my hand.

"Wolfram!!!" I yelled but he didn't listen.

We had breakfast and I had a teaching lesson with Günter after that.

I was on my way to the library where Günter was when I met Wolfram in the hall.

"I need to speak with you Yuuri!" he said and took my hand and dragged me into my room.

We were standing in the middle of the room. Wolfram was standing right in front of me.

Suddenly he pushed my down on my bed.

"What are you doing Wolfram?" I yelled out on him.

He didn't say a word he just glomped over me and kissed me.

He opened my shirt and touched my chest.

"Wolfram!" I said but he didn't want to listen.

He took of his shirt and shut my mouth up with a kiss.

I finally understood what he was trying to do… He was going to sleep with me!

I carefully tired to push him away, but some parts of me wouldn't let me do it.

It was like I was bewitched, I just kept going with him.

He helped me off my shirt. I started to unbutton his pants.

He looked at me with a surprised look. But he started to unbutton mine!

Now we were just in our panties. He was still wearing the Tiny Winy Panties from my mother.

I rolled over, and licked his stomach.

He truly enjoyed it because he made some cute panting sounds.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram panted.

He sat up and got up on my lap.

He gave me a deep kiss and carefully bit my lip.

Wolfram carefully got down…I was so sweaty.

I stroke his hair and let him go down to my panties.

He used one finger to take it off.

I could see him sweating.

I could feel his skin.. It was so warm and dank…

"Is it alright?" Wolfram asked me.

I looked into his eyes…they were longing for something…  
I nodded and cuddled his hair.

He wasn't shy… he did the whole thing, it was like he was going to swallow my cock.

I felt so pleasant, it was so good… I never though that doing it with a boy would be this good.

"Wolfram…" I panted out.

Wolfram let go and laid over me… His soft lips were so comfortable.

I wanted to kiss them, I putted my hand on his check and directed his face against mine. I planted a nice kiss on the lips I wanted so badly.

Wolframs body where shaking.

He rubbed his body against mine and whined.

I felt Wolfram while he rubbed his body against my waist. He was totally hard.

I pushed him down on his back.

"Yuuri, you wimp!" Wolfram whined.

"Don't call me a wimp! I'm gonna show you who's a wimp!" I said and took his panties off.

Wolfram whined when I touched him.

His body was so hot, it felt like he was burning inside.

I carefully rubbed him between his legs.

Wolfram panted.

It looked like he was suffering, so I stopped.

"Why did you stop Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at me with a begging look.

I decided to try licking him.

I carefully went down with my face, and started licking him.

Wolfram panted really hard.

He reached out for my sweaty hand…I took his hand that was sweaty too.

Wolfram moaned when I licked him like a lollipop.

"Stop, Yuuri! I'm gonna spill it!" Wolfram panted.

But I didn't stop, I wanted him to have the greatest pleasure…

I finally let him go…but when I loosened my mouth he cummed right in my face.

The sticky white sperm that came out dripped down form my face and down on the sheets.

"I'm sorry Yuuri…Let me help you wipe it off." Wolfram took the quilt cover and wiped it off my face. I could hear he was out of breath.

I took my hands around him and hugged Wolfram. I felt so relieved, but it wasn't over yet!

Wolfram wanted me so badly that he would do anything to please me.

Wolfram turned around.

"I want you inside me…" He said and made a nice opening with his fingers.

He looked so innocent when he begged me to enter him.

It was out of the question of stopping this far!

I moaned when I entered him and Wolfram whined.

I rested my body over his back.

He was shivering. So I took his hand and kissed his neck to calm him down.

It was so hot inside him, I felt like I was on fire.

I caressed Wolframs body while doing him. I came over his nipple…so I carefully pinched it.

I could hear Wolfram gasping for air.

Wolfram was to only thing on my mind.

I didn't have time to breathe when I took him harder and harder.

The sheets where wet out of our sweat. A drop of sweat dripped down from my nose and on Wolframs back.

I could feel this soon was over.

Suddenly it happened. It was like and explosion that went out of my body.

Wolfram screamed out loud and collapsed on our bed.

I took out my cock out and white sperm came out of him like cream.

Then I collapsed over him.

My eyes where closed.

I slowly tried to get my breath back.

When I opened my eyes again, Wolfram was looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

I stroke his hair and kissed his for head.

"Are you satisfied now?" I said to him and smiled.

Wolfram smiled and moved even closer to me.

"Yeah but your still my wimp!" He said and went to sleep.

I had totally forgotten my appointment with Günter, so I didn't even try to get out of my bed.

I was so happy for me and Wolfram… And I was glad he was my Fiancé!

"You're mine…my beloved Fiancé!" I said and went to sleep out of exhaustion.

Finnish 3


End file.
